Bat Toon Vs. Dark Lord
Plot Toon stretches his arms out, touching his face's reflection, and looks at himself in the mirror. His workout and training pays off. A six-pack was developing next to all the sores and bruises from fights with goons. Toon sighs, donning the cowl then jumping out the window. Meanwhile, Tyreese and Blake were in the station, filing papers. The usual cigar smoke was clouding up and occasionaly a phone rang or a convict tried to run out. The same usual things. Tyreese goes out back to smoke a cigarette when he finds two of his squad members doing heroin. Tyreese: Shit man, I thought you guys wasn't corrupt! Man 1: Sorry Ty, gotta go! This stuff is gooood! Man 2: Stay back! Hampsters attack! Tyreese: Drugs really do fuck you guys up. Man 1: Drunk octopus wants to fight! The men push a dumpster over to block Tyreese. They run out of the alley and onto the main street. Tyrese leaps over the dumpster and jumps after them. He pulls out his gun then puts it away, remembering these are his squadren. He pulls out a stungun and takes aim. Tyreese reluctanlty pulls the trigger as it zaps the first man. The second man takes a quick stop, glancing at his fallen drug partner then continues to run. Bat Toon drops down from the building and upper cuts him. Tyreese: Damn, you good! Bat Toon: Take me to Blake, now. Tyreese: Alright, he's at the station. Bat Toon sighs. Bat Toon: I can't go there, just tell him to...tell him to meet me off of Hardly Avenue, a little before 8, tonight. Tyreese turns around to face Bat Toon but he was gone. Tyreese: How does he do that?! Back at the station, Blake is typing a file report on his computer. Tyreese walks up. Blake: Was it him? Tyreese silently nods. Blake sighs: What did he say? Tyreese: Hardly Avenue, tonight, eight Blake nods, his mind wandering then returns to typing his report. Tyreese exhales deeply then turns around and walks away. Two mercenaries lay dead, bullets in their heads. Steam erupts from a gun which recently fired. Dark Lord: Anyone else want to die? All is silent. Dark Lord: THEN LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! He turns around and shoots his sex slave. She falls to the ground, twitching, pussing on her stomach where the bullet went through. She begins gagging, choking on her own blood. Her wound gushing blood as her eyes roll back and she is dead. Dark Lord: Now, get me Stavonivich, we have buisness to discuss. The mercenary nods, running off. After a few minutes, the mercenary returns with George Stavonich, the right-hand man and a veteran gone rogue. George: What is it? He puffs, coughing roughly from the cigar. Dark Lord: You know exactly what I want. Dark Lord stands up and walks to George. George is the only man who won't tremble in fear. Dark Lord: I want the Bat Toon's head. He spits. George wipes it off then pulls out a dosage of illegal venom. George: Inject this into yourself, it will make you like Bane from DC comics. Dark Lord: Damn, I loved those when Iz a kid. Dark Lord smiles, grabbing the needle. He begins to inject himself but leaps to Stavonivich, injecting him instead. George sputters, his eyes rolling back as muscles bulge in all parts of his body. George grows to at least seven feet high and six feet wide in muscle. He smiles. George: And now, the head. And by the way, call me Bang. For fun. He growls in anticipation. Meanwhile it was Hardly Street, Blake has his hands tucked in his brown coat. Blake: You'd said he be here. Tyreese: That's what he told me. Bat Toon swoops down. Bat Toon: Good, you're here. Follow me. Confused, the two follow Bat Toon to an enormous warehouse. Bat Toon: Dark Lord is in there with his steriod-freak henchman, Bang. Bullets don't harm him but electricity does. I checked the serum and you should use stung guns, got it. They both nod. Bat Toon: Good, time to ambush. Bat Toon climbs on the roof, signalling to the two cops. They grab their guns, ready. Bat Toon leaps in through the skylight. Bang roars, snatching Bat Toon. Mercenaries fire assualt rifls and semi-auto machine guns. Bullets fly everywhere when Tyreese and Blake sneak it, taking out the mercenaries. Bat Toon swings Bang across the face and throws him into the wall. Dark Lord grabs a machine gun and opens fire at Bat Toon. The bullets bounce harmlessly off of Bang who kept blocking the shot. Dark Lord: Stop moving you oversized beast! Bang: Rah! Then fucking aim correctly lug head! Bat Toon roundhouses Bang, knocking him back. Bat Toon grabs out two tazors and elecrocutes Bang with a tazor on opposite sides on his neck. Bang screams, smoke puffing off of him as he falls to the ground, unconscious. Bat Toon: 30,000 volts motha fucka! Bat Toon tackles Dark Lord. Dark Lord elbows him down and grabs a katanna off the ground. Bat Toon kicks him off. Dark Lord knees Bat Toon into the ground. Bat Toon spits blood on the ground. Dark Lord sits on Bat Toon's stomach and begins repeatedly striking him in the face. Dark Lord smiles, dropping the katanna and begins to strangle Bat Toon. Bat Toon gasps for air, spitting up blood. Suddenly Dark Lord gasps, blood dripping from his mouth onto Bat Toon's chestplate. Bat Toon struggles to look up, seeing the katanna in Dark Lord's chest. Tyreese pulls it out as Dark Lord turns over and falls, gasping.Tyreese helps Bat Toon up. Bat Toon: Where's Blake? Tyreese: I don't know. Bat Toon gasps then disappears into the night. Tyreese and Blake become overwhelmed and retreat. Bang stands over Dark Lord, mournful, then thinks of an idea. Bang takes the poison out of his blood, reverting himself back to human. George Stavonivich injects the poison into Dark Lord who gasps, muscles only bulging minimal. He is as buff as Dwanye Johnson. Dark Lord smiles then turns to George and mutters something. End